A new day 5
by KoolJack1
Summary: This story will take place after day 4.Rated T mainly for later chapters.Hope you enjoy and by the way...I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1 Hour 1

1This story takes place after day 4, my own little day 5.

**The Fallowing Takes Place Between 11:00am and 12:00pm**

**11:00am**

**Truck Yard, Los Angles, California**

He sat there and watched the clouds go by, remembering old times. He heard voices and stuck his head out from behind the tire that he was sitting near. He saw 3 men walking towards him, with hard hats on. Jack, out of fear for people, got up and looked for a place to hid. It was to late though, one of the men noticed him and they redirected there walk to him.

Man-"Hey, are you okay?"

Jack made a quick dart for the street.

The man called after him.

Man-"Hey, hey, relax, we are not going to hurt you."

Jack stopped and the men got closer. Jack crumbled to his knees, he was exhausted from lack of sleep and food, he was week. The men rushed to his side.

Man-"Hey, calm down."

Jack stumbled to his feet and one of the man put his hand on his back to steady him, but also realized he was shaking.

Man-"Do you have some place to go?"

Jack looked at him and shook his head, no.

Man-"Do you want us to give you a ride to the shelter?"

Other man-"Yeah, there is one that I pass on my way home, I can take you there."

Jack again shook his head, no.

The men looked at each other and shrugged.

One man dug into his pocket and pulled out a $5.00 bill and handed it to Jack.

Man-"Here, you can buy some coffee or something."

Jack looked at the money then looked at the mans face. He had brown hair and kind brown eyes, he meant well.

Jack took the money gently.

Man-"So, do you have a name?"

Jack swallowed hard.

Jack-"Frank Flynn."

Man-"Hi Frank, I am Marc and this is Eddie and Chris, we work at the construction site right across the street, so I guess we will be seeing you?"

Jack nodded and the men turned and walked away.

**11:12am**

**C.T.U., Los Angles, California **

Edgar looked at Chloe, they had been working forever to try to find Kim Bauer. He called her cell phone 10 times today alone, but he would have to try again later.

Chloe tried the number again, but the same thing happened.

'Hi, you have reached Kim and Barry. Sorry we can't get to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Thanks bye.'

She waited for the beep.

Chloe-"Hi Kim, Its Chloe from C.T.U., I know you don't want to speak with us, but you really need to call us back when you get this, it is very important, thanks bye."

She hung up and looked over at Tony who was going over something with Michelle. She waited for Tony to make eye contact with her. He gave her a hopeful look and she frowned and shook her head, no.

Tony nodded and sighed, it had been 3 weeks since the staged Jack Bauer's death and they still couldn't get to Kim, his daughter, to tell her what happened. He looked up at Audrey, she had taken Jack's death better then expected, she was doing very well so there was no use to bring it up to her again.

Michelle looked up from her files and looked at Tony who was still leaning over her shoulder.

Michelle-"Kim Bauer still does not know?"

Tony-"Yeah, she is not home and if she is, she just wont answer the phone."

Michelle-"I have an idea."

Tony-"Anything can help, what do you got?"

Michelle-"I could take a ride over to her house and talk to he if you want?"

Tony looked at her and smiled, he didn't think of doing that.

Tony-"That's why I love you, your to smart, you can go when ever you are ready."

She smiled and kissed Tony quickly and grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

**11:24am**

**Kim Bauer's House**

Barry-"Kim, I can't believe you would do this!"

Kim sat on the couch, tears running down her face, she couldn't handle when Barry got like this.

Barry-"How could you forget our anniversary?"

Kim-"I didn't forget, please."

Barry-"I...I have nothing to say to you."

He dropped the flowers her had for her on the floor and walked out the front door.

Barry and her had been going out for 2 weeks today. Barry considered every week for one month an anniversary, only she didn't agree with him. He got her something for this 'anniversary' but she didn't get him anything, and now he was in one of his moods.

For a Psychologist who helps people for a job, he had a VERY short fuse.

She whipped her tears away and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She noticed a picture of Chase. She had told Barry it was a picture of her brother so that she could keep it.

She missed Chase, she wondered how his hand was doing and how Angelina was. She smiled to her self, thinking of how her a Chase could have stayed together if it was not for her dad having to remove his hand years ago, right after that, Chase broke up with her. He said it was not because of her or her dad, it was just that he needed a little brake from everything. He said he wanted to keep in touch, but they never did and she was never sure why.

**11:31am**

**Michelle Dessler's Car**

Michelle stopped at the red light and turned on the radio.

The song 'Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday' was on and she started to sing along, to pass the time.

She was only about 5 minutes away from Kims house so she was trying to think of a way she could tell her the bad news she had too. She knew that Jack was not really dead, but she made promise to Jack that for Kim's own safety, she wouldn't tell her that he was alive no matter what happened.

She was one of the few people who knew Jack was alive. The only others were Tony, David Palmer, and Chloe O'Brian. They all made the same promise and they were going to keep it. As she thought more she remembered more about that day just 3 weeks ago. The day seemed never ending, but finally things seemed to be getting back on track for everyone involved.

She saw the house she was looking for. It was blue with a porch in the front, it was a cute little house.

She pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. She paused but opened the door and walked to the front door. She knocked and waited, no answer. She sighed and knocked again. This time the door cracked open.

Michelle-"Kim?"

She opened the door fully now.

Kim-"Hi Michelle..."

Michelle-"C.T.U. has been trying to call you."

Kim-"I know, I got all your messages."

Michelle thought about asking why she didn't call back then, but she decided to just let it go.

There was an awkward silence between the two women which Kim broke.

Kim-"So, you came here for a reason I guess, so come in."

She opened the door and Michelle walked in and closed it behind her.

Kim-"Make yourself at home, would you like anything to drink?"

Michelle shook her head, no.

Michelle-"No thanks, actually Kim, I have some very bad news for you."

Kim looked at her with a dreadful look of dispar and sat down.

Michelle sat down next to her and looked at her, not really sure of how to start.

Kim-"Michelle, just tell me."

Michelle-"Kim, its your father, he passed away, we were trying to get in touch with you earlier, but you would answer the phone, im so sorry."

The look of sadness on Kimberly Bauer's face was unmistakable. She turned away from Michelle and whipped the tears from her eyes quickly.

Kim-"When, How?

Michelle-"About 3 weeks ago, he was shot."

Kim-"Thank you Michelle, I am sorry to rush you out but I have to go."

He voice cracked and she grabbed her coat and her car keys and Michelle walked out the front door and got in her car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kim's car pull out a minute later and take off in the opposite direction.

**12:00noon**

**End of Hour One**

**Next Chapter-**_Find out what Kim will do after learning of her father's death. Learn more about Jack and how he lives now. Find out how C.T.U. gets in touch with Jack._

**What To Expect-**_In this story I will introduce new characters of my own, and some old familiar faces that we have not seen in a while. This will be like my own rewrite to season 5._

**Cast-**

_**Jack Bauer- Kiefer Sutherland**_

**_Michelle Dessler- Reiko_** **_Aylesworth_**

_**Tony Almeaida- Carlos Bernard**_

_**Kim Bauer- Elisha Cuthbert**_

_**Audrey Raines- Kim Raver**_

_**Edgar Stiles- Louis Lombardi**_

_**Chloe O'Brian- Marry Lynn Rajskub**_

**Future Cast-**

_**David Palmer- Dennis Haysbert**_

_**Charles Logan- Greg Itzin**_

_**Curtis Manning- Roger Cross**_

_**Bill Buchan- James Morrison**_

_**Martha Logan- Jean Smart**_

_**Wayne Palmer- D.B. Woodside**_

**Authors Note-**_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up no later then Sunday._


	2. Chapter 2 Hour 2

1 **The Fallowing Takes Place Between 12:00pm and 1:00pm**

**12:00pm**

**Truck Yard, Los Angles, California**

Jack sat behind the tire again. He was starving, he was happy he could buy something to eat now.

He got up and walked towards the road. He knew a McDonald's was about a 5 minute walk away, he could go there.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked, eyes glued to the floor. The hot sun was beating down on his back making the sweat role down his face. He saw an alleyway ahead that he could use as a shortcut. He walked about half way down the alley when he heard something. He stopped and listened. 5 boys came running to him, shoving him forward.

Boy-"What are you doing in our spot?"

Jack-"Just passing through, im sorry."

Boy-"We will let you go, for a price."

Jack-"I have nothing."

The boys searched him, and for the $5.00 bill.

Boy-"Yeah, this will do."

He kicked Jack hard in the face, knocking him out.

They were about the continue when a cop car pulled up.

They scrambled and the cop got out to check on Jack.

Cop-"Hey, can you hear me?"

He rolled Jack onto his back.

The cop shook him gently.

Jack's eyes opened slowly.

Cop-"Hey, I am going to bring you to a hospital."

Jack-"No, I am okay."

Cop-"What is your name?"

Jack-"Frank"

Cop-"Frank, where were you heading?"

Jack-"I was going to get some food, but not anymore."

The cop took out his wallet and handed him a $5.00.

Jack-"I couldn't take that."

Cop-"Please, just take it."

Jack took it timidly.

Jack-"Thank you, officer"

Cop-"Officer Kelley"

Jack-"Thank you again."

He got to his feet, he felt a little light headed.

Cop-"Are you sure you are okay?"

Jack-"Yes, I am okay."

He walked on with not another word.

**12:13**

**C.T.U. Los Angles, California**

Chloe's phone rang and she answered it.

Chloe-"O'Brian"

Michelle-"Chloe, its Michelle."

Chloe-"How did Kim go?"

Michelle-"She took the news as good as expected, but she left and I don't know where she is going, can you use satellite to find out?"

Chloe-"Yeah, when did she leave?"

Michelle-"About 10 minutes ago, moving west, in a tan suburban with the license plate number

KB2424."

Chloe-"Yeah, I found her, she stopped at a gas station on San Kettle Blvd."

Michelle-"Okay, thanks Chloe, keep an eye on her for me."

She hung up and turned left, away from C.T.U. She was going to the last place they knew Jack was, she need to talk to him. She went to turn the corner but noticed someone she recognized.

She pulled over and got out.

Michelle-"Frank?"

He turned around. He didn't look good, he had blood dripping from his nose.

Jack-"Michelle!"

He hugged her. She held her breathe, he smelled, bad.

Michelle-"How have you been?"

Jack-"Great, I guess."

Michelle nodded.

Michelle-"I came here to tell, Kim knows."

Jack looked at her.

Jack-"What did she say?"

Michelle-"She seemed hurt, but she rushed out before I could talk to her more."

Jack nodded and looked away.

Jack-"Thanks Michelle, I owe you and Tony so much, you guys are such good friends."

Michelle-"Jack, we did it because we care about you, don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Michelle-"Do you need anything?"

Jack-"No, I was just going to get something to eat."

Michelle thought about asking him what happen to his nose but second thought it.

Michelle-"Where do you stay?"

Jack-"Still at the Truck Yard."

Michelle nodded, she didn't know what else to say to him anymore.

Jack-"You better go Michelle, thank you for doing all this for me."

Michelle-"Don't worry about it Jack, take care of yourself."

Jack turned and walked off behind some buildings, she felt bad about leaving him.

**12:23**

**White House, Washington**

Wayne-"David, today is a big day, things are going to go fine."

David-"I am going to miss being President, but Charles Logan will do fine."

Wayne-"The worst part is already over, you gave the speech, now you just have to give up the rest."

The phone rang and Wayne answered.

Wayne-"Yeah?"

Secret Service-"President Logan is ready to come up for the office."

Wayne-"Okay."

He hung up and turned to his brother.

Wayne-"You did a good job David, but we have to go now."

He nodded and the was a knock on the door.

Wayne opened it.

Charles Logan and his wife, Martha Logan came in, flanked by at least 2 dozen secret service agents.

Agent-"President Palmer, please come with us."

David Palmer and Wayne Palmer walked to the door, shaking hands with Logan as they passed.

David looked back one last time before the door to his old office closed.

**12:29**

**Kim Bauer's Car**

She took out her cell phone and hit one on speed dial.

Barry-"Hello?"

Kim-"Barry, its me."

Barry-"Kim, I am sorry about earlier."

Kim-"Its okay but I have some bad news."

Barry was silent.

Kim-"My father died."

Barry gasped.

Barry-"I am sorry sweetie, really I am, we can talk about it later if you want?"

Kim-"Yeah, sounds good."

Barry-"Okay, love you."

Kim-"Love you too."

She hung up and made a left into the cemetery.

**12:33**

**C.T.U. Los Angles California**

Curtis was talking to Bill in his office. It was a slow day so far, no threats.

Curtis-"Wonder who will win the Super Ball?"

Bill-"Colts."

Curtis-"Most likey."

Michelle walked through the front door. He high heels made a loud enough sound on the hard floor to get everyone's attention. Tony saw her and quickly made her way over to her in a hurry, pushing past people.

Tony-"Michelle?"

Michelle-"She was there."

Tony-"How did it go?"

Michelle-"As good as can be expected, better then I thought she would actually."

Tony-"Well?"

Michelle-"She left before I could really talk to her, but she knows now."

Tony looked worried.

Michelle-"I felt the same way don't worry, I have Chloe keeping an eye on her car."

Tony-"That's good Michelle, thank you again, I know that must have been hard."

Michelle-"I went and saw, him too"

Tony's eyes got wide.

Tony-"How is he?"

Michelle-"He didn't look to good, but he is getting through it."

Tony-"Good, what did he say."

Michelle-"He said thanks for all that we did, when I told him that she knew, he seemed a little heart broken, he looked so lonely."

Tony-"Maybe I will go talk to him later."

Michelle-"That would be a good idea, I saw him walking, he said he was going to get something to eat. Tony he had a bloody nose."

Tony sighed, he felt bad for his friend.

Tony-"It could be a rough neighborhood over there, he will be okay though, I am sure of it."

Michelle nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before walking off towards her station.

**12:46**

**Cemetery Los Angels California**

Kim walked towards her mother's headstone. Tears rolled down her face.

Kim-"Mom, I have no one left now."

She sat there and listened to the birds chirping, high over head in the trees.

Kim-"I can't believe that the last he died, thinking I hated him."

She was so mean to her dad after the death of her mom. She blamed him for it, like he could have stopped it. Deep in her heart she knew no matter what she said to him, he didn't do it, there was nothing he could have done. She knew that he loved her no matter what she said, and she knew she loved him too.

She would do anything right now to have him back, to give him a big hug and just say she was sorry and that she loved him.

Now she hoped more then anything he knew that before he died, that was all she could do now is hope.

**1:00pm**

**End Of Hour Two**

**Next Chapter-**_Find out about the new threat and how Jack gets back into things._

**CAST:**

_**Jack Bauer- Kiefer Sutherland**_

_**Kim Bauer- Elisha Cuthbert**_

_**Curtis Manning- Roger Cross**_

_**Bill Buchan- James Morrison**_

_**Charles Logan- Greg Itzin**_

_**Martha Logan- Jean Smart**_

_**David Palmer- Dennis Haysbert**_

_**Wayne Palmer- D.B. Woodside**_

_**Tony Ameaida- Carlos Bernard**_

_**Michelle Dessler- Reiko Aylesworth**_

_**Chloe O'Brian- Marry Lynn Rajskub **_

**Authors Note:**_ Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. There will be more up by Tuseday._

_Don't forget to watch the new episode of 24 Monday 9pm on Fox LOL_


End file.
